A Bit of a Pickle
A Bit of a Pickle is an internet episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the thirteenth of the third season, and sixty-seventh overall. The episode marks the debut of Lammy, the lamb that suffers from schizophrenia, and Mr. Pickels, her (imaginary?) friend pickle. It also gives a cameo appearance to Truffles, the character that lost to them in Vote or Die. HTF Episode Description Make room at the table because the world of Happy Tree Friends gets a few new residents. Welcome Lammy and Mr. Pickels in their debut episode! Plot While Handy walks from his truck to begin painting road lines, Lammy has a tea party on the side of the road with Mr. Pickels. Petunia walks by, holding a teddy bear and notices Lammy, greeting her happily. Lammy invites her to join the tea party, so Petunia places the teddy bear on the unoccupied seat next to Mr. Pickels (who now appears to be a normal pickle). Petunia tries pouring Lammy some tea but there is only a drop left. Both Petunia and Lammy laugh about it, before Petunia leaves to get more tea. Lammy then sees Mr. Pickels ripping the head off of Petunia's teddy bear. Distraught, Lammy tries to fix the teddy bear, but Petunia comes back with more tea before Lammy can fix it. She sees Lammy trying to put the teddy bear's head back on, assuming Lammy did the deed herself. Lammy then tries to explain that it was Mr. Pickels and points to its seat, only to find it empty. Lammy sees Mr. Pickels emerge behind Petunia, where he starts strangling her with her air freshener. Lammy rushes to help Petunia, only to hear a scream in the distance. Flaky, sitting on a scooter, looks on in horror, as it now appears that Lammy has strangled Petunia. Lammy gasps and drops Petunia's body, trying to explain that Mr. Pickels killed Petunia, but Flaky drives off in fear. Looking up Lammy sees Mr. Pickels in Handy's truck, where he pulls out a screwdriver and proceeds to hotwire the vehicle. Lammy rushes to stop it, but accidentally accelerates the truck forward, running over Handy's head and incidentally painting road lines with his blood. The truck begins to catch up to Flaky, so she speeds up. They rush past Lumpy, who is eating his lunch on his police motorcycle. He proceeds to give chase, hurting Cuddles in the process as he tries to get into his car. Further ahead in the road, Flaky stops when she comes upon a tree trunk that has fallen across the road. Lammy breaks and stops right before hitting Flaky, but a metal plate flies forward from the truck, cutting Flaky's head and body in half. Lumpy approaches Lammy and pulls out a taser, ordering Lammy out of the truck. Realizing the severity of the situation, Lammy gasps in fear and distress before getting hit in her left eye and shocked by the taser. Later, Lammy, with a severely swollen left eye, sits alone in a jail cell, having a tea party with a sock puppet being her only companion. Her lunch arrives through a slot in the cell door. Among the food on the tray is a pickle, which Lammy sees as Mr. Pickels. Mr. Pickels then jumps off the tray and starts stabbing the sock puppet with a needle. Moral "We don't see things as they are, we see things as we are." Deaths #Petunia gets strangled by Lammy. #Handy gets run over by his own truck, driven by Lammy. #Cuddles gets his ears and feet sliced off when his car door slams shut on him by Lumpy and possibly dies later from blood loss (debatable) #Flaky gets sliced by construction materials flown off of Handy's truck. Injuries #Cuddles gets his ears and feet sliced off when his car door slams shut on him by Lumpy (if he wasn't killed). #Lumpy fires a taser into Lammy's left eye, badly electrocuting her and causing her eye to swell up. Goofs #Lammy's bow change places several times, usually when she turns left or right. #When Lammy is having her tea party in the beginning there are times when chairs are missing. Trivia *This episode is the debut of Lammy and Mr. Pickels. It premiered on April 16th, 2010. The voting for the new character began on March 1st, 2010. *When Petunia is pouring tea for Lammy, Truffles can be seen hiding back in the bushes. Though, only one eye and one ear can be seen. *When Mr. Pickels ran over Handy's head, Handy's blood makes the roadlines that he was going to work on. *Cuddles is seen carrying a bag of groceries, with carrots. This is strange, since Cuddles was shown to be allergic to carrots, as seen in Cuddles' Pet Smoochie: Feed, though, this allergy is unconfirmed. * Cuddles is seen walking to his car parked on the side of the road with his groceries, but there is no store nearby where Cuddles' car was parked-- meaning that instead of parking in the supermarket's parking lot, he walked his groceries all the way back to the road. The supermarket parking lot must have been fully occupied. *This is the first episode where Lammy survived. However she might die in future episodes. * Lammy and Mr. Pickels are the last characters to have a starring debut role. Plus, they're the first characters to have a starring debut role since Cro-Marmot in Snow What? That's What!. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3